De Braços Bem Abertos
by Flora Fairfield
Summary: ** COMPLETA ** Um momento de alegria nas vidas dos nossos queridos Draco e Gina. Songfic para a música “With Arms Wide Open” do Creed ** fluffy warning **


**Título da Fanfic:** De Braços Bem Abertos

**Autora:** Flora Fairfield

**E-mail:** florafairfield@yahoo.com

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação:** G

**Sinopse: **Um momento de alegria nas vidas dos nossos queridos Draco e Gina. Songfic para a música "With Arms Wide Open" do Creed. *** FLUFFY WARNING ***

**Disclaimer: **Eles não são meus. São da Rowling e da Warner e, provavelmente, de mais algumas pessoas que eu não conheço. Ao contrário deles, eu não vou ganhar dinheiro nenhum com essa história. Ela se destina apenas à minha diversão pessoal e à tortura de todos aqueles que se arrisquem a lê-la.

**N/A: **Bem eu sei que eu deveria estar escrevendo o nono capítulo de 'HP e o Sonho de Merlim' e o primeiro da continuação de 'Amor da Vida Nossa', mas a faculdade não está me dando muito tempo livre, então essa curta songfic é o único luxo que eu posso me dar. Na realidade, nem esse luxo eu deveria ter, mas a minha beta me emprestou um CD do Creed que me fez lembrar dessa música maravilhosa e eu não resisti. Afinal de contas, não é aconselhável bater a porta na cara da Inspiração, né?! Vai que ela fica com raiva e não volta? Bem, aí está a história. Espero que vocês gostem!

*   *   *

De Braços Bem Abertos 

With Arms Wide Open       /  Com os braços bem abertos  
  
****

Degraus. A pior invenção da humanidade. Draco já havia subido aquelas escadas centenas de vezes. Milhares. Nos últimos tempos, ele tinha se acostumado a passar por elas quase sempre. Pelo menos uma vez por mês durante os últimos oito meses. E ainda assim ele nunca havia percebido antes como aqueles degraus subiam dando a impressão de que continuariam eternamente. A cada passo, ele tinha a certeza de que se afastava do alto da escada ao invés de se aproximar. Ele estava suando. Seu coração batia loucamente no peito, como se estivesse apenas esperando por uma respiração mais rápida para explodir. Mentalmente, ele desejava que houvesse ali um daqueles elevadores que os trouxas usam. Qualquer coisa para fazê-lo andar mais rápido. Ele estava desesperado. 

Well I just heard the news today        /   Bem, eu acabei de ouvir as notícias hoje  
It seems my life is going to change    /   Parece que a minha vida vai mudar

Poucos minutos antes, Draco ainda estava no seu escritório, tranqüilamente esperando o início de uma reunião. Ele nunca se cansava de ver os olhares assustados que recebia dos diretores da sua empresa sempre que anunciava que iria presidir uma reunião. Era bom saber que ele ainda podia despertar medo nas pessoas quando queria. "Afinal de contas, uma vez um Malfoy, sempre um Malfoy" ele gostava de pensar. Todas as idéias sobre possíveis formas de intimidação que poderiam ser utilizadas dessa vez, contudo, foram completamente apagadas dos seus pensamentos quando ele viu o rosto sardento e os cabelos vermelhos de Ronald Weasley na sua lareira. Apenas um motivo muito sério seria capaz de levar o outro a chamá-lo. E Draco tinha uma idéia muito clara do que poderia estar acontecendo.

Subindo dois degraus de cada vez, as mãos molhadas de suor, a respiração ofegante e o coração batendo num compasso ainda mais acelerado do que antes - se é que isso é possível -, Draco finalmente chegou no alto da escada. Era incrível como apenas quinze minutos poderiam fazer uma diferença tão grande. Em apenas quinze minutos, ele foi do bruxo de negócios, frio e calculista, ao marido preocupado, apavorado até, diante da sua própria impotência. A sua vida estava para sofrer a maior mudança imaginável e tudo o que ele poderia fazer era estar lá, conseguir chegar a tempo para assistir. E mesmo se ele não conseguisse, a mudança não deixaria de acontecer, não esperaria por ele.

I close my eyes, begin to pray                  /   Eu fecho meus olhos, começo a rezar

Then tears of joy stream down my face   /   Então lágrimas de alegria caem pela minha face

Preocupado demais até mesmo para se importar por não estar muito apresentável, com o cabelo desarrumado, as roupas tortas e o rosto suado pelo esforço, Draco se aproximou do balcão de informações, onde duas enfermeiras conversavam calmamente. Será que elas não sabiam que aquele era o dia mais importante da história da humanidade? Deveria ser considerado um crime capital que elas estivesse tão tranqüilas quando o mundo como Draco o conhecia estava em xeque. Colocando a melhor máscara de desprezo por cima de toda a sua preocupação, ele se preparou para perguntar sobre sua mulher para as duas. Para a sorte das enfermeiras, contudo, antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca, dois homens com os cabelos igualmente vermelhos e os rostos igualmente divertidos o interromperam. Eles sabiam onde Gina estava.

Seguindo-os pelo corredor do hospital, Draco tentou não pensar em todas as milhares de coisas que poderiam sair errado. Aquele deveria ser um dia feliz, mas ele não conseguia deixar de imaginar o que aconteceria caso as coisas não saíssem como planejado. Ele não era um homem nobre. Não tinha um senso de justiça claro e bem definido. Não era agradável e normalmente não gostava de crianças. Quando Gina contara que estava grávida, a felicidade dele veio mais pelo entusiasmo dela do que pela idéia de ser pai em si. Ele nunca poderia deixar de amar qualquer coisa que viesse dela, por isso ele sabia que seria capaz de amar a criança, mas apenas por isso. O medo de que algo desse errado estava quase o dominando. Ele sabia que seria um homem acabado se isso acontecesse. Perder a criança deixaria Gina arrasada e isso o mataria. Por outro lado, trocar a mulher pelo filho seria um mau negócio em qualquer estação.

Ainda tentando - e não conseguindo - afastar todos os pensamentos ruins da sua mente, ele se viu por fim à porta da sala de parto. Os Weasleys estavam praticamente em peso na sala de espera do lado, mas Gina estava sozinha lá dentro. Ele podia ouvir a voz dela abafada, tentando suprimir os gritos de dor. Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir com isso. Essa, sem dúvida, era a sua Gina: corajosa até o fim. Definitivamente o chapéu a colocara na casa certa. Respirando fundo, ele enterrou seus medos na esperança de que ela não pudesse percebê-los - afinal de contas, se alguém tinha o direito de ter medo naquele momento era ela e, ao contrário, ela estava lá, enfrentando tudo sozinha -, e abriu a porta.

Já estava quase na hora. Ele nunca imaginou que pudesse ser tão rápido. Ela não poderia estar em trabalho de parto há muito tempo e, ainda assim, quando Draco entrou na sala, ele soube que mal tinha conseguido chegar para ver seu filho nascer. Correspondendo o sorriso cansado que Gina lhe deu com outro que - mesmo com todos os esforços - não era suficiente para esconder o quão temeroso ele estava, Draco apressou-se a ir para o lado dela, segurando a sua mão, se xingando mentalmente por não ser capaz de fazer mais do que isso quando Gina estava sentindo toda a dor para dar à luz o filho dos dois.

Ele não seria capaz de dizer exatamente quanto tempo mais demorou. Pareceu uma eternidade com certeza. Minutos preciosos, durante os quais sua mente parecia não conseguir parar de gritar coisas incoerentes nos seus ouvidos; durante os quais tudo o que ele fez foi rezar silenciosamente para que nada desse errado, para que a punição por todos os seus pecados não viesse exatamente agora, quando ele estava tão perto da felicidade completa. Instantes em que tudo o que ele ouviu foi a voz cansada e os poucos gritos de dor que Gina se permitiu, em que a única coisa da qual ele teve plena consciência foram aqueles dedos compridos e finos entrelaçados com os seus próprios, durante os quais seu coração bateu tanto e tão forte que fez com que ele se perguntasse quanto tempo mais seria possível suportar aquela agonia.

Num segundo, contudo - um segundo de glória, de alívio, de alegria, de agradecimento, de sonho e de felicidade pura e simples -, um segundo apenas, um segundo do qual ele se lembraria enquanto vivesse, tudo mudou. Tudo acabou. E eles puderam, finalmente, delicadamente, segurar nos seus braços trêmulos o objeto causador de tamanha comoção, a pequena pessoa que, desde cedo, mostrou-se capaz de provocar as maiores mudanças - as maiores dores e as maiores alegrias.

With arms wide open            /   Com os braços bem abertos

Under the sunlight               /   Debaixo da luz do sol

Welcome to this place         /    Bem vindo a esse lugar

I'll show you everything      /   Eu vou te mostrar tudo

With arms wide open         /    Com os braços bem abertos

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Draco encontrou dificuldade para conseguir não chorar. Era uma sensação nova e completamente diferente, contemplar a vida em toda a sua plenitude, na sua mais pura e inocente forma. Ele olhou para Gina com a mais clara expressão de adoração na face - afinal de contas, nada daquilo seria possível sem ela - e com um sorriso que demoraria muito para abandonar seu rosto. Ela estava chorando. Por um segundo, Draco desejou ser capaz se permitir chorar também, mas no fundo ele sabia que isso não tinha importância. Tocando de leve a cabecinha careca de seu filho, abraçando a sua mulher, ele sabia que nunca poderia viver um momento mais perfeito do que aquele. Nada mais importava. Silenciosamente, ele fez todas as promessas que um novo pai faria. Segurando a criança em seus braços, ele desejou poder apagar todos os erros do seu passado, e ao mesmo tempo, prometeu que não cometeria outros.

_Well I don't know if I'm ready               /  Bem eu não sei se eu estou pronto  
To be the man I have to be                    /  Para ser o homem que eu preciso ser_

I'll take a breath, take her by my side  /   Eu vou respirar fundo, levá-la ao meu lado

We stand in awe, we've created life     /  Nós permanecemos em assombro, nós criamos vida

Ele sabia, entretanto, que isso não era possível. A pequena parte da sua mente que conseguiu permanecer coerente tinha certeza de que Draco cometeria ainda muitos erros. Por um instante, ele quase entrou em pânico com a noção do poder que ele tinha sobre aquela nova vida. Ele poderia acabar com ela completamente. O ser frágil e inocente que estava em seus braços dependeria dele para tudo e Draco poderia destruir todas as chances de felicidade do seu próprio filho com a sua falta de destreza, com a sua incapacidade ou ignorância. Era um pensamento assustador. Ele tinha certeza de que não estava pronto. Ele sabia que as chances estavam contra ele. Desde cedo, Draco foi ensinado que amar era algo perigoso e errado. Como ele poderia estar, então, preparado para a intensidade de todos os sentimentos que o invadiram no momento em que ele olhou seu filho pela primeira vez? Uma coisa era amar Gina. Ela podia se defender quando Draco era descuidado ou arrogante. Ela podia brigar e discutir, defender seus pontos de vista. Mas a criança? Em nome de Deus, como ela poderia ser capaz de se proteger das dúvidas, das indecisões, dos medos e da insegurança de seu próprio pai?

Mais cedo do que Draco podia esperar, a médi-bruxa que fizera o parto veio e tirou o bebê dos seus braços para examiná-lo. Draco quis protestar. Como aquela mulher tinha a audácia de roubar o seu filho tão rápido? Ele se sentiu incompleto, vazio, nu, sem estar segurando aquela criaturinha perto do coração. Percebendo talvez a expressão no rosto do marido, Gina segurou a sua mão, sorrindo novamente um sorriso cansado e murmurou:

- Ela já traz ele de volta, querido. Não se preocupe.

- Eu sei. É só que... - ele começou, mas não chegou a terminar. Olhando para a sua mulher, ele se sentiu mais calmo. Com certeza, ela não permitiria que ele fizesse nada de errado. Inclinando-se sobre a cama, Draco a beijou e depois, encarando-a e ainda segurando sua mão, ele pediu num tom sério - Promete que você não vai me deixar estragar tudo?

- Você não poderia estragar tudo! - Gina respondeu com uma quase gargalhada. Ele apenas franziu as sobrancelhas em resposta.

- Eu poderia enumerar algumas dezenas de maneiras através das quais eu poderia sim estragar tudo. E eu não quero que isso aconteça. Quer dizer, ele é nosso filho... Então, prometa.

- Eu prometo - e após uma pausa - Ele não é perfeito? - Draco sorriu em resposta.

- É a criatura mais perfeita que já andou, ou melhor, vai andar, na face da Terra.

With arms wide open            /   Com os braços bem abertos

Under the sunlight               /   Debaixo da luz do sol

Welcome to this place         /    Bem vindo a esse lugar

I'll show you everything      /   Eu vou te mostrar tudo

With arms wide open         /    Com os braços bem abertos

Quando Draco finalmente saiu da sala de parto com a criança nos braços, encontrou os Weasleys na porta, ansiosos, preocupados. Estavam todos lá: pais, irmãos, mulheres, crianças e Potter. Ele nunca deixava de se surpreender com a união naquela família, como eles enfrentavam tudo juntos, como se fossem apenas uma pessoa. Obviamente, não tinham ficado eufóricos quando souberam dos planos de Gina de se casar com um Malfoy. Houve brigas, discussões e até algumas ameaças de morte. Não adiantou, é claro. Se havia uma coisa que Draco aprendera na sua convivência com Virgínia é que seria inútil tentar fazê-la mudar de idéia quando ela estava realmente decidida. No fim, ela venceu. Como sempre. E se casou mesmo contra a vontade de todos. Ela é uma mulher corajosa, sem dúvida. E provou estar certa, pois apenas cinco anos depois do casamento, os Weasleys estavam parados na sala de espera do hospital, esperando de braços abertos um Malfoy sair carregando no colo a mais nova aquisição da família. Um bebê que era ao mesmo tempo um Weasley e um Malfoy. O mundo oficialmente estava de cabeça para o ar.

Now everything has changed     /  Agora, tudo mudou  
I'll show you love                      /   Eu vou te mostrar o amor  
I'll show you everything           /   Eu vou te mostrar tudo  
With arms wide open              /    Com os braços bem abertos

Nada nunca mais seria igual. A começar pelos Weasleys, que agora tinham perdido definitivamente qualquer esperança de que o casamento de Gina e Draco fosse acabar da noite para o dia, passando pelo hábito de Draco de dormir até o meio dia aos domingos, chegando até ao tipo de negócios que Draco planejava fazer daí por diante. A maneira de encarar o mundo tinha mudado. A maneira de encarar a vida tinha mudado. E nada nunca mais seria igual.

Naquela noite, depois que todos já tinham ido embora e Gina dormia tranqüilamente no quarto do hospital, Draco ficou acordado, numa cadeira de balanço perto da janela, onde ele podia embalar seu filho com a luz pálida da lua iluminando as feições delicadas da criança. Ele estava encontrando dificuldades sérias em colocar o bebê no berço. Não queria largá-lo nem por um segundo. Tinha medo sem sequer saber do quê. Queria que o bebê soubesse, sentisse o quão querido e amado era. O quão desejado e celebrado. Todos o haviam recebido com os braços e o coração abertos. O filho de uma Weasley com um Malfoy nascendo em paz, na mais completa tranqüilidade, sendo recebido nesse mundo com apenas carinho. Como as coisas poderiam dar errado depois de um início tão promissor?

Percebendo Gina se mexer inquieta na cama, Draco decidiu por fim deixar a criança dormir em paz no berço. Ele sabia que se Virgínia acordasse e o encontrasse segurando o neném àquela hora da madrugada, ele seria obrigado a ouvir algum discurso sobre estar deixando a criança mal acostumada ou algo do gênero. Levantando-se, então, cuidadosamente, ele caminhou até o pequeno berço do hospital e depositou o bebê. Depois, puxando as cobertas da cama, ele se deitou ao lado de Gina, abraçando-a.

_If I had just one wish          /   Se eu pudesse fazer apenas um desejo_

Only one demand                /   Apenas uma demanda   
I hope he's not like me       /   Eu espero que ele não seja como eu

- Finalmente resolveu colocá-lo para dormir? - ela perguntou sem se virar, com a voz sonolenta e os olhos ainda fechados.

- Ei! Como você sabia?... Você deveria estar dormindo - ele respondeu.

- Eu não sabia - ela disse sorrindo e ainda sem abrir os olhos - E pode ir parando de franzir as sobrancelhas. Não fica bem visto que hoje foi um dia muito feliz.

- Muito feliz - ele repetiu com um suspiro.

- O que foi? - Gina perguntou, finalmente virando-se para encará-lo.

- Não é nada... eu só estava pensando.

- Em quê?

- No meu pai. Eu estava imaginando se quando eu nasci ele sentiu tudo o que eu estou sentindo agora.

- Draco...

- Eu realmente espero que não - ele a interrompeu.

- Por quê? - ela perguntou surpresa .

- Porque se ele sentiu e ainda assim fez tudo o que fez, então isso significa que nem mesmo todo o amor do mundo é suficiente, que nem todo amor do mundo é garantia de que as coisas vão dar certo.

- Draco, querido - ela respondeu com um sorriso cheio de compreensão - tudo vai dar certo. Eu sei disso. O que eu não sei é de onde você tirou a idéia de que somente o amor vai ser suficiente.

- Com licença, Sra. Eu-te-amo-e-meus-irmãos-vão-ter-que-lidar-com-isso, mas eu acho que é bem óbvio de onde eu tiro todas as minhas idéias de que o amor é suficiente. Afinal de contas, você tem sido uma péssima influência!

- Draco! - ela respondeu mal conseguindo conter o riso - Eu nunca disse que o amor não é essencial. Apenas quis dizer que vai ser preciso mais do que isso. Não vai ser fácil, sabia? Trabalho duro, uma grande dose de bom senso e até mesmo um pouco de sorte com certeza vão estar envolvidos. Mas no fim, tudo vai dar certo.

I hope he understands           /   Eu espero que ele entenda  
That he can take this life       /   Que ele pode pegar essa vida  
And hold it by the hand        /   E segurá-la pela mão

_-_ Eu perguntaria como você tem tanta certeza, mas eu imagino que a resposta seja algo do tipo 'intuição feminina', certo?

_- _Certo _- _Gina respondeu com um bocejo _- _É melhor nós dormirmos. Amanhã, tudo parecerá mais fácil, eu tenho certeza _- _ela completou, já fechando os olhos novamente. Draco resolveu não incomodá-la mais. Deus sabe que ela precisava do descanso. No dia seguinte, toda a família estaria de volta, certamente. Seria um dia cheio. Draco já estava contemplando a possibilidade de expulsá-los todos caso eles começassem a perturbar muito a sua mulher e o seu filho. Suspirando mais uma vez, ele deu uma última olhada na direção do berço ao lado da cama antes de fechar os olhos. Talvez Gina tivesse razão. Talvez tudo fosse dar certo. Talvez ele conseguisse não estragar tudo. Era um pensamento ousado, é verdade, mas Draco estava se sentindo ousado no momento. Tudo o que ele queria era ser capaz de criar o seu filho, ensinando-lhe a olhar o mundo sem medo, mostrando-lhe que ele não precisaria se esconder atrás de máscaras, que ele seria amado não importasse o que acontecesse. Isso não poderia ser assim tão difícil, poderia? E ele tinha certeza de que não havia no mundo pessoas mais indicadas para a tarefa, afinal de contas, Gina tinha todo o bom senso e ele tinha toda a sorte _-_ de que outro jeito poderia se explicar Virgínia ter se apaixonado logo por ele? _- _e o trabalho duro poderia ser feito em conjunto.

And he can greet the world     /  E que ele pode saudar o mundo  
With arms wide open...           /   Com os braços bem abertos

Ah, e o amor! _- _ele sabia que estava esquecendo algo _- _mas isso não era problema. Não, de jeito nenhum. Amor eles tinham de sobra. Draco passou ainda mais algum tempo pensando, se convencendo de que as coisas correriam bem. Não foi difícil afinal de contas. O seu filho tão amado, recebido nesse mundo com os braços abertos, cresceria e se tornaria um homem sem medo da vida. Um homem tão diferente e ao mesmo tempo tão igual ao próprio pai. Um homem simplesmente, independentemente de todo o resto. 

Por fim, com um sorriso leve nos lábios, com sonhos para o futuro na mente, e com a mulher que amava nos braços, Draco Malfoy adormeceu.

**N/A2: **Bom, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado da minha caracterização da Gina. Eu não acho que se ela seja submissa, calma e quietinha. Afinal de contas, uma pessoa assim dificilmente seria capaz de ir contra os pais e os seis irmãos (sete se você contar o Harry) para se casar com um Malfoy. A minha Gina faz jus à Grifinória! Quanto ao Draco, bem, espero que ele tenha ficado na medida certa: nem muito bonzinho, nem muito mau. E aí, o que vocês acharam? Deixem _reviews_! Mandem _e-mail_! Por favor! Eu adoro saber o que vocês acharam!!!


End file.
